


Grace

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Sam and Eileen are mentioned, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they find a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Cas and Dean are on their way home from a date night when they discover a bundle of joy has been abandoned in an alleyway
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 29





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Small disclaimer: I do not know much about adoption, so if things are unrealistic, I apologise

**Cas**

It was nearing midnight. Dean and I had had a wonderful date night and had spent the rest of the night at a bar with a few friends.  
Everyone had gone home, leaving us at the bar just the two of us, enjoying each other’s company.  
Nothing bad was happening, there was nothing awful coming to get us and we have been retired for a few years.  
And married for almost two years.

Jack is hopping between Heaven and Earth because as I did point out, if Chuck could spend time on Earth and he was God, then so can my son even though he is the new God trying to make Heaven a better place.

He’s currently in Heaven though.

Dean and I are heading home when we come out of the bar, and I stopped in my tracks.  
I could hear something.

“Cas?” Dean asks softly “You can hear that too, right?”

I nod slowly and try and focus, trying to find the source of the sound and Dean retrieves a gun from the car.  
I walk in the direction of the sound and it becomes clear as I get closer to the source, that what I’m hearing is a baby cry.  
The baby has been left alone in a cardboard box, with no blanket and no note. Who knows how long they’ve been out here.

“Dean, drop the gun!”

I take off my trenchcoat and swaddle the baby, cooing softly.  
Dean puts the gun away immediately; his eyes growing large and concerned as he rushes over.  
He looks around.

“Who would abandon a baby!?” He hisses.

“We’re going to need to get supplies. I’ll see if the local hospital knows anything.” I say immediately.  
I rock the baby softly and they fall asleep pretty fast.

Dean calls Sam to tell him what is happening who agrees to help and after getting the baby some supplies, we meet up back at our house.

The baby is fast asleep, and we discover is a little girl.  
Sam helps me try and track down the mother but we cannot find anything – but somebody will be out to talk to us in the morning about what happened.  
Dean asks to hold her and I see him become so gentle, so loving. The Dean I’ve always known.  
And my heart swells.

“You’re so good with her, Dean.” I say proudly.

“I kinda wish we’d had had Jack in this state.” Dean replies honestly.

To be honest, I feel the same.  
Hours pass by as we go over what they’ll probably ask us tomorrow in a bid to try to understand the situation.  
I wonder if they’ll let us adopt her.

“So, what are you two going to do about her?” Sam asks.

We’re standing in the kitchen, Sam is having a beer and texting Eileen who is at home because she’s currently six months pregnant and should be asleep at their house but asked for updates.  
Sam puts his phone away and I’m watching Dean, love in my heart and clearly in my facial expressions.

“We’re gonna care for her.” Dean says almost immediately.

Sam smiles.

I feel bad for the things I’ve done in my past, with Claire even though we’ve patched things up. I’ve raised Jack as best as I can and he’s still our son.  
But… Dean knows about my dream. How I’ve always wanted a little girl and a little boy with him. 

He knows it because he’s seen my Djinn dream where it all happens.

I start preparing a bottle for the baby from what we’ve managed to gather in resources in a short amount of time.

“Dean.” I say slowly. “If they’re going to interview us about keeping her, you may need to hide all our weapons and stuff.”

Dean doesn’t respond but I can tell he doesn’t want to mess things up.

Sam puts his beer bottle down.

“I’ll do it. Show me where everything is, Cas.”

I finish what I’m doing and help Sam hide everything in a safe spot where I know the authorities won’t look.

“I’m proud of you and Dean, you know that Cas?” Sam hugs me, I hug him back.

“Thank you. It means a lot. If we can help her, I want to.”

Sam crosses his arms as we head back to Dean, hearing the crying baby.

“We’re gonna need to name her.” Dean grins.

“Grace.” I say without a second thought. “Because my Grace has saved us throughout the years and brought us closer, and now I get to share a life with you guys. She’s a symbol of hope for the life we've made together and for the future. It was fate that we found her.”

I can see tears in Dean’s eyes and I tease him, holding the baby’s head and the bottle.

“That was so cute I’m gonna throw up.” Sam mutters.

“We might have our dream, Cas.” Dean whispers. 

Sam leaves to give us some space and says he’ll call in the morning and we thank him for everything he’s done.

I watch him go and I lean in closer to Dean.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” I tell him.

“And I love you, Cas.”

I kiss him.

The next morning we deal with the respective authorities about our little girl. The mother abandoned her because she couldn’t care for her, which makes me a little sad because she must have been so scared when she left Grace where she did. 

She wasn’t thinking straight and the father cleared off.

The authorities say the baby can stay with us as we process all the official paperwork. About 2 months later, she’s officially ours.

Grace Cassandra Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on my tumblr at @bbcalamity, requested Dean and Cas with a baby so here you go!


End file.
